Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/28 March 2015
12:36 It's evening, Randomized. 12:37 ;) 12:37 Wait, TMM was checked on LMBW 12:37 the real user should be identified. 12:37 Look at Joe's star on the side. :P 12:37 Mouth are you mocking my gayness? 12:37 :( 12:37 Huh? 12:38 I haven't said a word to you, peasant. 12:38 ThroughMyMouth California girls are hot 12:38 There. 12:38 I was obviously replying to the person speaking of California girls. 12:38 Now knock it off. 12:38 LFY? 12:38 Who is this peasant you speak of? 12:39 More of a person. 12:39 Wow LegoBrickBuilder I don't even know you and even you think I'm LFY. 12:39 :( 12:39 pheasant soup is good :) 12:39 Eh? :P 12:39 Mishie, thin line. 12:39 @Furry, no I didn't say you were. :P 12:39 mishie can you even SPELL 12:39 Wheatbonkles, be careful or I'll have you charged. 12:40 was the line drawn with a pencil, crayon, or marker? :) 12:40 itss fishy not FISHIE 12:40 It was drawn with the blood that came out of you as you were hit by heavy stones by the citizens. 12:40 :) 12:40 put the plug in and charge me, mouth 12:40 :) 12:40 I thought it came from the tomatoes that the citizens threw, not the stones. Hm. :P 12:41 I will have you beat down to the ground and put in federal prison, Furry. 12:41 Mishie, you're under arrest. 12:41 thanks, I always wanted to be inside of a police car :D 12:41 Well I'mma go, since this has turned psychotic. Adios o/ 12:41 Now, Mishie, answer me this. 12:41 If a dog licks a little boy in the mouth, does that make it a child molestor? 12:41 my furrilyness will KILL YOU FOR BEING STRAIGHT TO ME 12:41 Dude, I Chatlogged that. :P 12:41 it means the kid had ice cream and the dog wants some too :) 12:42 Mishie, you're pissing off the entire police force. 12:42 Knock it the hell off or we'll have you beat to death. 12:42 mishie you too??? 12:42 do I get rides in multiple police cars then? :D 12:42 Shut the fuck up about Police cars. 12:42 i couldnt get any girls and im gay and your making fun of me now??? 12:43 >:(:("> 12:43 I like police cars :) 12:43 Yeah, I'm moving on from this chat. 12:43 NOBODY GIVES A SHIT , MISHIE 12:43 CHRIST 12:43 Chatlogging and calling in back-up. 12:43 @star no need 12:48 Thanks Joseph. 12:48 thank you 12:49 sorry for not being here sooner 12:49 I couldn't join the chat :O 12:49 Not a problem. Thank you so much. 12:49 Yep! :D Thanks! :D 12:49 Np 12:49 Inform Toa about them 12:50 ToaMeiko you mean? 12:50 Alright, jackass . 12:50 -.-\ 12:50 -.- 12:50 um no 12:50 Yo, what happened to the swearing? 12:50 User:ToaMatau2004 12:50 Understood, thank you sir. 12:50 WTB Vor? 12:50 not a prob 12:52 He has been notified. 12:53 thanks! 12:54 ;) 12:54 Sir, thank you once again. 12:55 I apologize for bothering you once again with stuff. :P 12:55 lol, I don't mind 12:55 Tell Ajr, COD and Mime to swing by LMBW chat sometime and confuse the kids! ;) 12:56 i saw drama is hapening 12:56 did you stop the swearers 12:56 Will do ;) 12:57 Yes. 12:57 I'm no Chat Moderator here, but I have friends all over. You're safe now. ;) 10:16 Hi 10:17 Someone :P 10:17 Woah these emotes... xD 10:17 LMBW emotes are so much better ;-; 10:18 lol 10:19 Please don't attack this place. 10:19 Im not :P 10:20 wb klint :P 10:20 Lavertus appears to be afk :P 10:23 What happened here? 10:24 No idea. Was it bad? 10:24 Was there any major incidents? 10:24 Last night was an attack, so I left a Chatlog. I had to call JosephHawk to ban some users, he's VSTF. 10:25 You should run for Chat Moderator. We need more. :P 10:26 Havent been on chat here for a while. Toamatau2004 or doglover129 are usualy here 10:26 Usually? :P 10:28 You new? 10:30 Gtg o/ 2015 03 28